My Promise
by danii-chan
Summary: Naruto? Sasuke said, concerned. Naruto started swaying back and forth. Naruto! Sasuke screamed. Still nothing. Naruto fell forwards, and everyone saw why. SasuNaru Oneshot


**_My Promise_**

I hope you guys like this little oneshot. I got extremely bored and started writing and...well this is what came out. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Don't know and don't really care who owns him or any of the characters.

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you are going? I'm not done with you!" Naruto scremaed as Sasuke walked away. "I'm getting away from you. Until you can learn how to fight properly, don't bother asking me to spar usuratonkachi." Naruto was pissed. The Uchiha just didn't get it. Naruto wasn't fighting properly for a reason. He had planned to tell him his feelings. _'Someday. Someday I will be able to tell you.' _Naruto thought.

_'That idiot just doesn't know how to fight, does he.' _Sasuke thought, walking into his mansion. Sasuke thought Naruto had been acting strange. _'Why the hell was he not fighting with the usual spunk? Maybe he is sick.' _With that thought the Uchiha started to panick. Sure, he acted like he hated the blonde, but he really didn't. _'Someday I will tell you. I just hope that maybe you will be able to return my feelings.'_ Sasuke sighed and plopped down on the couch.

Sasuke was startled by a knock on his door. Afraid to answer it thinking it might be a herd of fangirls, he sat quietly. The knocking continued. He got up and walked slowly to the door and look out the peephole. It was Naruto. _'What the hell does he want?' _He thought, opening the door.

Naruto blinked. _'I really don't wanna be here.' He thought. **'Yes you do. You want to be here and you know it.' **_A tiny voice said in the back of his head. "What do you want, Dobe?" The raven haired boy asked. Naruto blinked. "You, uh, dropped this back in the field." He replied, handing over a book to Sasuke. Sasuke hesitated before taking the book back. It was his diary. "You didn't read it did you?" He asked quickly. The blonde just shook his head. "No. I'm not THAT nosy you know." With that said, he turned on his heel and walked away.

_'Stupid bastard. Thinking I would read someone's personal books. I'm not snoopy.' _He thought to himself. Visions started going through his head of Sasuke. _'If only he thought of me the way I think of him...' _Naruto hung his head and walked into his apartment.

The next day Naruto arrived before everyone else. _'Damn. I should have slept last night instead of thinking about that bastard!' _He thought. He had absolutly no sleep that night. He was too busy picturing him and Sasuke. He was soo tired too. "Yo. What are you doing here so early?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice. He had no need to turn arround as he knew who it was. "That's none of you'r bussiness. Am I not allowed to be early every once in awhile?" He snapped. Sasuke smirked.

They stood in silence, waiting for Sakura. "Good morning Sasuke!" The shrill voice rang out. Sasuke cringed at the sound. He heard foot-steps running onto the bridge, than the abruptly stopped. He turned to look at her. She was staring right at Naruto. "What are YOU doing here so early?" She shrieked, pointing at him. Naruto was pissed now. He grunted and looked away.

Just like Sasuke, Naruto couldn't stand the whiney bitch. _'She is too whiney, her forehead is too wide and her hair is just god awful. Not to mention she is just soo damn annoying! Always hanging onto my Sasuke!' _Naruto thought. "None of you'r bussiness." He said. Sakura huffed and turned to Sasuke, smiling again. "Good morning Sasuke. It's nice out today isn't it?" She asked, rocking on her heels. Sasuke just grunted.

_'This bitch has issues. Why can't she get the idea that I don't fucking like her?' _Sasuke thought. He smirked as he started imagining ways to kill her. One way was a kunai, pinning her to a tree through the heart. Another way was ripping off all her hair and forcing herself to look in a mirror. He stoped when he realised he was smirking.

Kakashi showed up 2 and a half hours later. "Sorry I'm late guys. I was busy dealing with a...erm...little situation at home. Naruto gaged. Kakashi and Iruka had been living together for a month now. He found it gross, somehow. "That's bullshit! Just, let's get on with whatever it is we are doing!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed. "There is nothing for you guys to do today. How about you just train? Naruto and Sasuke and me and Sakura." He said, pulling out the infamous orange book.

"Kakashi! You always partner Naruto with Sasuke. Why don't you let me and Sasuke train together today?" Sakura whined. "Sasuke and Naruto are stronger and able to put up with more damage. Sakura if I put you with Sasuke, he would be extremely bored and you would be hurt." Kakashi replied lazily. Sasuke smirked.

_'Maybe today I can tell him. Hopefully today I can tell him.' _Naruto thought to himself, getting into the fighting stance. Sasuke smirked at him mockingly. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face you bastard!" Naruto yelled, lunging at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked his attack and pinned him to the ground. His face was only inches away from Naruto's. "Oh, you think so eh?" He said, leaning in closer.

_'What the hell is he doing? Is he...going...to...No. He wouldn't.' _Naruto thought, gazing deep into Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

_'Just a little closer and I can kiss him.' _Sasuke thought, looking back into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Their lips touched. Naruto was surprised. Sasuke nibbled at his bottom lip, awaiting entrance to Naruto's mouth. He gasped and Sasuke did not hesitate. He kissed him and Naruto kissed back.

_'Oh my god! This isn't happening! Oh my god it is!' _Naruto mentally screamed. Instead of pulling away, Naruto whent further. It was Sasuke who pulled away. He looked so surpised. "Naruto..." He whispered before kissing him again. This time there was no hesitation, Naruto let him in. Sasuke pulled away again and got up. Naruto looked at him, confussed.

_'What the hell? Was he just playing with my mind? What the hell did he do to me? It felt good though.'_ naruto thought, gazing into Sasuke's eyes before he turned his back. Naruto stood up. "Sasuke?" He whispered. Sasuke didn't move. "Sasuke. I-I...I have to tell you something." Naruto said, taking a step towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked back. Naruto was right infront of him now. "Sasuke. I don't care what you think. I don't care if you think I am retarded for this but...Sasuke I love you." Naruto said, looking him in the eyes. Sasuke gasped. Did he just hear him right? Did Naruto just confess?

Naruto was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I love you too Naruto. I love you too." He whispered, nuzzling his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. They stood like that for quite some time. Neither knew how long.

There was a gasp from behind them. The broke apart and turned to find Sakura, with her mouth opened and her eyes widened. "S-S-S-Sasuke? You and...and...Naruto are...NO! I WONT BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS JUST SOME BAD DREAM!" She screamed. She turned and ran. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and than started laughing.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke...was. Well, Sasuke was laughing. That was a very rare occasion. "Naruto, why don't you come over tonight. Stay for dinner, or maybe even the whole night?" Sasuke said, winking. Naruto got what he meant and ran up to him. "I'd love to!" He replied, linking his arm in Sasuke's.

When they got to Sasuke's house, Naruto ran up to his room. Sasuke shook his head and followed silently. _'This is going to be fun.' _He thought sarcasticaly._ 'Is there a time when Naruto is NOT hyper?' _He walked into his room to find Naruto sitting on the bed, staring at him. "Nice room." He said, grinning.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and looked at him. Naruto turned his head to look back. He smiled when cerulean met obsidian. Naruto was about to say something when he was tackled down by Sasuke. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ears, earning little squeeks. He moved down to his neck. He started nipping, sucking and kissing his neck. Naruto gasped and Sasuke smirked. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto wiggled underneath him. Sasuke stop and looked down at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Naruto smiled. He slipped out from underneath Sasuke. "Well, I'm all dirty from training today. Looks like you are too. How 'bout a shower?" He said. Sasuke smirked and led Naruto to the bathroom. He ran the taps to get good temperature. Naruto undressed and slipped into the tub. "Aww. Sasuke, you aren't going to join me?" He asked, pouting. Sasuke smiled and undressed and slipped in.

They washed and than got out and headed to the bedroom again. They were both incredibly tired so they just decided to head to bed. "Good night Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said, putting his arms around Sasuke's waist. "I love you too Naruto." Sasuke replied.

The rays of the sun were pestering Sasuke. _'What the fuck? Who the hell pulled the curtains open?' _He thought. "Sasuke. Wake up sleepy." A voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke grunted. "Give me a couple more minutes Naruto." He mumbled. Naruto ripped the blankets off of Sasuke. Well, that pissed him off. "Ok, ok. I'm up." He said, dragging himself up out of bed. Naruto smiled.

They quickly ate and headed to their meeting place. Kakashi and Sakura were already there. "Why are you two boys so late?" Kakashi asked, looking form one boy to the other. Sasuke shrugged.

"We have a mission today. We will be hunting down some missing nins. They are extremely dangerous, so I want you all to be careful." Kakashi informed them. They set out in search of these nins. Halfway throught the day they stopped for a break. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered in the Uchiha's ear. "Hm?" "Sasuke, let's go for a walk. I don't wanna just sit here." Sasuke smirked and got up. He and Naruto walked towards a bunch of tree's. "Where are you two going?" Kakashi asked. "For a walk. We will be back soon." Sasuke said, not looking back.

When Sasuke and Naruto were far enough from the group, they got to their, erm, bussiness. Breaking for air every now and than they just kept going. About half an hour later they decided to head back to the others. On their way back they heard rustling in the bushes. "It's probably just a rabbit Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke said, a little annoyed. As they came out of the tree's and into the clearing where kakashi and Sakura was, Naruto suddanly gasped and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, concerned. Naruto started swaying back and forth. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. Still nothing. Naruto fell forwards, and everyone saw why. Someone had thrown a kunai into his back. It had plunged pretty deep too. "NARUTO! You can't die on me now. Come on Naruto answer me!" Sasuke whispered, taking the kunai out of his back and pulling him into a hug. Sasuke looked on the verge of tears. "Naruto wake up. Please. I love you...don't leave me here!" He cried out.

Kakashi and Sakura approached the now crying Uchiha. "Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, kneeling down. She whent to put her hand on his shoulder when he turned and looked at her. She gasped to see the tears streaming down his eyes. "Sasuke. You and Naruto were..." She trailed off. It all became clear to her. They were a couple. "Sakura, come here for a second." Kakashi called, looking straight into the dense woods. Sakura stood up and walked over to Kakshi.

"Sakura, did you see anything, anything at all, before Naruto was hit?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the woods. "I saw something go by. I couldn't make it out though. Maybe it was one of the missing nins?" Kakashi nodded. "Follow me." He said, walking towards the woods.

Sasuke could still feel Naruto's heartbeat, and his breath. "Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled. "Naruto. I'm here. What?" Sasuke asked, tears still flowing rapidly down his cheeks. "Sasuke, I love you with all my heart. Don't forget me. Please, don't forget me." Naruto said, smiling. "Naruto you bastard! Don't stay anything like that! You aren't going anywhere." Sasuke replied, pulling Naruto closer to him. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm really..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentance. His eyes fluttered close and his head drooped. "No." Sasuke whispered. "NO! I won't forget you my love. I will not forget you. I love you, Naruto." Sasuke laid Naruto's body gently on the ground and stood up.

He looked around him and spotted a person hiding in the trees. "YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed, running after the man. The man in the tree panicked. he was about to run when Sasuke caught him. He dragged him to the ground and chucked his kunai at the man's chest, driving it right into his heart. It turned out he was the missing nin. There was only one.

When they got back to the village, Sasuke shut himself up in his room. "Naruto. I will never forget you. I could never forget you. Damnit. Why did you leave me? Why?" He whispered, rocking back and forth. He finally cried himself to sleep that night.

The ray's of the sun shone in his room, awaking him. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He didn't bother to eat, knowing he wouldn probably not be able to keep it down. The memories of the night before were still fresh in his head as he meeted with Kakashi and Sakura. They seemed to be smiling. This pissed him off. "What the hell are you guys smiling about? How could you be smiling? Don;t you guys even fucking miss Nar..." He was cut off by the site of a small blonde walking out from behind Kakashi. "Naruto?" He whispered. Naruto nodded.

They ran towards eachother. Sasuke picked him up in a big hug. "Naruto. How?" He whispered, setting him down. "I don't know. All I remember is waking up in Kakashi's house." He said. Sasuke kissed his forehead lightly. "Don't ever leave me Naruto. Don't ever." Naruto nodded and burried his head into Sasuke's shirt. "I promise."

XOXOThe endOXOX

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Review please. Try to take it easy on me this is the first fic I have written with Naruto and gay couples. Press the REALLY pretty button in the corner and REVIEW! Please?


End file.
